Somewhere Only We Know
by erinstargleek
Summary: When Kurt moves to Ohio, he doesn't expect the first person he meets to be Blaine, his gorgeous, gay neighbour. They become close very quickly but will everything run smoothly? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just wanted to say that this first chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Jamie, who got a sneak preview of this and persuaded me to post it ASAP.**_

"Do you need some help with that?"

Kurt let go of the box he was struggling with and turned around to face the person who had spoken to him. His mouth dropped as he saw the curly-haired, well-dressed and _gorgeous _boy in front of him.

"I-uh... My dad-I-I... Yes." Kurt spluttered, pushing a stray chestnut hair off his forehead. He took a deep breath and laughed nervously. "Yes. That'd be great thanks."

The boy smiled warmly before reaching down to pick up the cardboard box marked 'Kurt's Room'. He looked back to Kurt. "I'll follow you".

As Kurt walked into the new house, he turned his head to check that this boy was ok and by the muscles flexing in his arms, Kurt assumed he was. Walking up the stairs, Kurt prayed to every deity that his dad was unpacking a box somewhere in the garden or downstairs, because trying to explain a strange boy in his house after about 5 minutes of moving in would not be an easy thing. When he reached his room, he stopped and sighed, before facing the curly-haired boy.

"Well, this is it" He laughed, watching the boy place the box carefully on the ground.

"It's- It's nice" the boy grinned, gesturing to the ancient, peeling wallpaper on the walls.

"Oh my God, it's really _not_. The first thing I'm doing once all of our stuff is moved in is locating a DIY store and choosing a colour scheme. This is just horrible and the colours don't even match my complex-" Kurt stopped. Here he was with some boy, who he had just met, alone, in his room, talking away about paint. "I'm sorry, I should at least introduce myself before I go off like that. I'm Kurt" Kurt held out his hand and instantly relaxed when the curly-haired boy reciprocated.

"Hey, I'm Blaine" said boy replied, not releasing Kurt's hand. "I live just next door."

"Oh" Kurt said, staring into the boy's honey and hazel eyes.

After a few seconds, Blaine coughed awkwardly and they both quickly released each other's hands. Blaine looked around the room and ran a hand through his hair while Kurt stared at the ground, feeling the blush creep up his cheeks.

"Well.. Thanks for the help with the box. I have like no strength at all right now, it's been a tiring day" Kurt muttered, risking a glance back to Blaine, who was staring back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't even worry about it, anytime. Do you need help with anything else?" Blaine asked

"Uh, no actually. That was like the last box"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I would've helped. I just got back from dinner with some friends"

Kurt stiffened. He wondered whether he'd been on a date. Maybe he had a girlfriend. Of course he wasn't single. He was totally gorgeous. _Hang on, _Kurt thought, _I don't even know this guy. I don't know if he's gay. And here I am being possessive over him and getting jealous. _There was an awkward silence that seemed to go on forever.

"Kurt? Are you up there? Can you come and give me a hand?" Burt called from downstairs.

"Yeah, dad. I'll be down in a minute" Kurt shouted, giving Blaine an apologetic look. "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something?" Blaine looked hopeful and Kurt found it adorable.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." Kurt sighed, not hiding the huge smile that was forming on his face.

"Awesome. I'll come by at 11 in the morning, if that's alright?" Kurt nodded so Blaine continued "We can go and get coffee and then maybe I'll take you to the DIY store"

"That sounds perfect." Kurt started to walk back down the stairs with Blaine following him.

"It's a date" Blaine laughed once before coughing and cursing under his breath.

Neither of them said anything until they reached the door and Kurt decided to act as if Blaine had never said anything.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine. Thanks again for the help" Kurt smiled, looking into the boy's beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, it was great to meet you, Kurt. Goodnight!" Blaine yelled back to the boy on the porch as he jogged down the path and round into his own front yard.

When Kurt heard the door shut, he leaned against the door frame and sighed loudly. He felt like he was in the beginning of a cheesy rom-com. He felt as if he was floating as he made his way into the kitchen, where his father, Burt Hummel, was stood, watching him with a slightly wary look on his face.

"You okay there, Kurt?" Burt asked

Kurt snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat, walking over to the box his dad was currently emptying.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good. Why? I'll help you with these boxes and then I'll sort some of mine out and turn in for the night. Oh, is it okay if I go out tomorrow?" Kurt rushed his sentences, somehow thinking that it would speed time up so he could sleep and then it would be his day out with his sexy-as-hell neighbour.

"Whoa, slow down there. You just seem a little on edge, that's all. And of course you can go out, as long you aren't out all day; I'll need help sorting all of this stuff out" Burt replied, gesturing to the piles of boxes scattered around all surfaces throughout the house.

"I shouldn't be out all day, I'm going to the DIY store anyway to get paint for my room because there is no way I can keep it like that"

"Do you want me to find you some directions, bud?"

"No, it's fine. Blaine's taking me" _Shit._

"Who's Blaine?" Burt asked, looking directly at his son, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Um. Well, he's our new neighbour. He helped me carry a box upstairs and offered to take me to the store" Kurt avoided his dad's eyes, just wishing that he could escape and go up to his room.

"Oh, okay. Well, be careful. We're in Ohio now, so there's a lot of people that will just be out to hurt you because of who you are."

Kurt rolled his eyes "I think if he was a homophobe, he would have either ignored me or beaten the crap out of me when he was upstairs."

"Fine, I trust you." Burt glanced at his watch and then around the room, sighing "I say we just leave all of this until the morning. It's not going anywhere and I'm about ready to drop."

Kurt, as if on cue, yawned and nodded, stretching his arms above his head. He _was _pretty tired. He walked over and hugged his dad and then made his way upstairs with a 'goodnight' to his dad. He looked around his new room, walking over to the window and sitting on the windowsill, looking out up into the clear sky.

"Hey mom" he smiled, speaking quietly. "Well, we've moved. I was really scared because I thought that you'd be mad but I think it was for the best. I have a good feeling about this place. I miss you. I don't care how long it's been, I'll never stop wishing you were still here. Love you, mom"

Kurt opened his window and let the cool, gentle night breeze blow across his face. Maybe it was weird that he spoke to his mom every once in a while, but it was like a release. Even if he didn't for certain believe that she could hear him, just getting stuff out in the open in this way just felt so good. He decided to examine his new surroundings. The street was nice. It was a more quiet neighbourhood than what he was used to, but that was a good thing. It felt nice to be able to hear the sounds of night time, instead of cars and motorcycles revving up until insane hours in the night. From his new room, which was at the back of the house, he could see the small stream that was right at the end of the garden. He also swore he could see a treehouse in a tree. He would have to check that out some time. Suddenly, he heard a squeal of laughter coming from the garden next door. As the sun was still setting, he had enough light that he could make out a little girl with long curly hair, running around the yard, being chased around by a familiar boy with the same curly hair. Kurt grinned to himself as he saw Blaine dramatically fall to the ground and cry out in mock pain as the girl pushed him playfully. He sighed and closed his window, cringing when it slammed shut. When he looked out to check if he'd been heard, he saw a pair of eyes watching him and an arm waving in his direction. Waving back, Kurt closed the out-dated, ugly curtains and changed into his pyjamas. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, whether it _was_ a date or not.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

"Kurt?!"

Kurt's eyes flew open as he heard the frantic tone of his father. His imagination went into overdrive as he considered what could have happened to make his dad shout like that. He shot out of bed and ran downstairs in his pyjamas, expecting to see something horrific. What he saw was more horrible than he could have imagined... Burt was sat at the kitchen table. With Blaine. While Kurt was still in his pyjamas and hadn't even brushed his hair. _Oh God, this isn't happening_, Kurt thought. _The only people who have seen me looking like this are my dad and Mercedes._

"Dad!" Kurt hissed "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"Well, I tried to but each time you told me to 'get out of your damn room before you do something you'll regret'" Burt chuckled, causing Blaine to laugh as well.

"But daaaaaaaaad. You knew I was going out today." Kurt whined, his eyes flicking to Blaine, who Kurt had only just realised was looking even more perfect than the night before.

"Don't worry, Kurt. Trust me, you look a million times better than I do in the mornings." Blaine cut in, winking at him, and Kurt tried to figure out whether this was meant to be a flirty compliment or just Blaine being genuinely nice.

"Yeah, and Kurt, if you're going to be painting today, is there any point getting all dressed up, unless you're trying to impress someone" Burt trailed off, getting up and putting his mug in the sink. "Anyway, I'm going to get started on these boxes, so you two can head off if you'd like"

"At least give me a half hour to get ready?" Kurt begged, looking over at Blaine who seemed quite content and comfortable with watching Kurt interact with his father

"You can have half of that. Blaine's already been waiting for 10 minutes"

"Fine" Kurt huffed and turned to Blaine "I really am so sorry, I hope you don't mind"

Blaine smiled "It's fine, Kurt. I haven't got any plans apart from this today, anyway. And I've been talking to your dad and he's really cool. Go on, I'll still be here when you're ready" Blaine waved Kurt out of the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

"You must've bought the wrong type of lube then because that should _not_ happen" Burt warned.

Kurt's eyes quite nearly popped out his head as he walked back into the kitchen. He was about to make a comment when Blaine nodded and carried on the conversation.

"Could you come and take a look at it sometime? The mechanic I take it to doesn't seem to even give a crap about cars"

"Yeah, of course I will. Oh, Kurt's ready"

Kurt gave a strained smile and looked at his father and then Blaine. He hadn't had enough time to do his hair, so it looked awful in his opinion. His outfit was great, as always. At least that was a positive.

"Oh, hey Kurt! You want to get going?" Blaine asked, grabbing his jacket from the chair next to him and putting it on, causing Kurt to frown a tiny bit at having to see Blaine cover up his arms.

"Sure, see you later, dad!" Kurt called as he and Blaine made their way towards Blaine's car.

Blaine decided to take Kurt to a coffee shop before they went anywhere else, and although at first Kurt was adamant that he didn't want to go in in because of how awful he thought he looked, Blaine eventually talked him around to the idea. When they got inside, Blaine paid for the coffees, much to Kurt's annoyance and they sat down at a table at the back of the shop. They sat and drank in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Blaine broke it.

"So, Kurt, how old are you?" Blaine asked, running his finger around the rim of his coffee cup.

"I'm 17, nearly 18. How about you?" Kurt replied, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"We're the same age! That's awesome. So you'll be a senior?" Kurt nodded in confirmation "Which school are you going to?"

"Well, I haven't got everything sorted out yet. It's either going to be McKinley or some place called Dalton if we can afford the tuition" Kurt took another sip of his coffee when he felt an arm on his.

"Don't go to McKinley. Come to Dalton, it's great. I know tuition is pretty steep but it'll be worth it." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and Kurt sensed there was something else behind what Blaine was saying, but chose to let it go.

"I'm going to try. I looked at the website and it seems really nice. And there's a choir, right? Dalton is definitely my first choice and hopefully we still have some money from my mom's will, so th-" Kurt slapped a hand to his mouth. What was he doing? He felt his eyes well up and before he knew it, he was being dragged out of the Lima Bean. He felt himself being pulled into a tight hug and then he felt the tears start to flow.

"Shhhh, I'm here, Kurt." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I j-just. I h-hadn't even told you about my m-m-mom and there I just was t-talking about her as if she was n-nothing" Kurt choked out, holding onto Blaine desperately.

"Come on, let's go and sit in my car" Blaine suggested, pulling out of the hug and taking Kurt's hand.

If it was any other situation, Kurt would've been utterly thrilled that Blaine was holding his hand and had just hugged him. However, all he felt was shame. Kurt had just about come to terms with the loss of his mother a few months ago. He missed her like crazy but he wasn't one to sit around and cry all day; he decided that what his mom would want him and his dad to move on, and although it hurt sometimes, Kurt knew that it was for the best. But sitting and talking about her will as if it was the most casual thing ever made him feel dirty. It made him feel as if he was spitting on her grave. That's why he had broken down. Not because he missed her, but because he had been so flippant in talking about her will.

When Kurt's tears subsided, Blaine unwrapped his arms from around the upset boy and waited for him to look him in the eyes before speaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt shook his head sharply, thinking that Blaine would consider it a stupid reason. "Okay then, shall we head to the DIY store?"

_**A/N: Hey! This is going to be a long rambling thing but you can obviously skip it. So, I know that I had 2 other stories and that I haven't updated them in months. Partly because I've had a lot going on in my life that I just haven't had the motivation to write, but mostly because I just literally can't think of anything else to write because it's been so long and my mind is blank. So, if you were enjoying those stories, I apologise so much because I KNOW how annoying it is to be reading something and it just stops at a random point. So, yeah. I am really sorry and feel free to cyber slap me for being an asshole. Anyways, if you enjoy this, then drop me a review and I'll flail and cry because people like it. **_

_**-Erin **_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt usually preferred to shop alone because it meant he could get want he wanted and not get distracted by anyone. However, shopping with Blaine turned out to be his new favourite kind of shopping. Of course, he was a distraction, but in the best way possible. While they were looking at lampshades, Blaine disappeared for a few seconds before returning with two lampshades: one was pink and fluffy and the other was covered in characters from _Toy Story. _The look on Blaine's face, adorable and pleading, made Kurt laugh more than he had in a while, especially when Kurt said no and Blaine pouted like a little kid. After finally getting around to choosing colours, Kurt paid for everything and the two made their way back to the car and then to Kurt's house.

"Are you going to be alright carrying all of the stuff?" Blaine asked, glancing over at Kurt before looking back at the road.

"Do I look weak or something?" Kurt retorted "This is now the second time you've offered to carry stuff for me and I'm starting to think that you don't think I'm strong enough. Is it because I look girly?"

"I-I No, Kurt. I'm not saying that at all, I was j-just trying to be pol-" Blaine stuttered, and Kurt could see him turning red.

Kurt smirked. "God, Blaine. I was joking."

Blaine exhaled and laughed nervously "Jeez, Kurt. Don't scare me like that."

The two sat in a comfortable silence until they reached the driveway. They both got out and Kurt walked to the back of the car and started to carry a couple of cans of paint. Blaine stood awkwardly by the front of the car.

"Blaine. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Kurt laughed, watching Blaine jump and scurry to help him, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly when they set the paint down. "Do you want me to help you paint? I mean I understand if you just want to have your dad help, but you know, as I said, I don't have any plans today. So if you wanted me to, I could -"

"Blaine, you're rambling. Of course you can help me. I know I don't know you that well, but I'm guessing you're better with a paintbrush than my dad is. And besides, he's sorting out paperwork for his new tyre shop today."

"Oh, cool. Well, I'm just going to go home and change into some old clothes then. I'll be back soon" Blaine said, patting Kurt awkwardly on the shoulder before jogging down the stairs and out of the house.

Kurt decided that he too, would change into some old clothes. So he dug out an old pair of black skinny jeans which had a slight rip in the side, and a plain white t-shirt that he'd had for years and was just that little bit too tight. He knew it wasn't exactly normal 'painting wear' but he thought that maybe it would help him find out whether his new, attractive neighbour was gay or not. He had his suspicions but he was not one to judge people on how they seem. There was no point in him starting to fall for Blaine if he knew there was no chance of the feelings being reciprocated. Kurt glanced at the time on his phone and realised that he had completely missed lunch. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his dad was sitting at the table, surrounded by towering paperwork.

"Hey, son. What's with the outfit?" Burt raised an eyebrow at Kurt's ensemble, which was not what Kurt would usually wear.

"Oh, I'm going to be painting and these are just some old clothes I had in the back of my closet" Kurt replied nonchalantly, strolling over to the fridge. Burt seemed appeased and went back to the piece of paper he was currently looking at.

Kurt pulled out some ingredients for a chicken salad and he went about throwing everything together. He had just set it on a small space on the table when he heard a knock on the door. Burt started to get up to go and answer it when Kurt, a little too enthusiastically, said that he'd get it. He took a deep breath before opening the door, which revealed a Blaine dressed in some sweats and a band tee. Blaine's jaw dropped a little when he looked at Kurt, before composing himself and shooting Kurt a huge smile.

"Hey" Blaine smiled.

"Hey, yourself" Kurt laughed, letting Blaine in and closing the door behind them. "Um, I realised that we totally skipped lunch so I made some chicken salad, if you want some?"

"That sounds great! Lead the way to the food, kind sir" Blaine joked, following Kurt into the kitchen. Burt looked up from his paperwork again, and was surprised yet not at all surprised to see Blaine stood once again in his kitchen.

"Hi, Blaine. You here again?" Burt chuckled, leaving the table to grab a bowl of food.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair nervously "Uh, yeah. Kurt said that he needed some help painting so I offered my help. And he just mentioned that there's food so I'm all for it"

"Good to hear, bud." Burt then turned to Kurt "Shall we go and eat this in the sitting room? The sofas are all unpacked, although the tv isn't yet"

"Yeah that sounds good, if you two go through, I'll be there in a sec. Let me just clear up this food" Kurt called.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

"So, Blaine." Burt said as they both sat down. Blaine suddenly felt really scared, even though there was no reason to be.

"Yes?"

"I know we only met you yesterday, but I just wanted to say thank you for being more of a friend to Kurt in these 24 hours than he's ever really had. I know that some guys that are uncomfortable being friendly to other guys are gay, but I really appre-" Burt was cut off by Blaine, who started laughing loudly. "Sorry, Blaine, but I really don't think that this is funny. Why the hell are you laughing?"

A few seconds later, Blaine stopped laughing and looked at Burt, who had a deathly look on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you, but I just... Let's just say that I am in no way uncomfortable with Kurt being gay. I mean, he hadn't even told me that he was gay, but if I was uncomfortable with him being gay, I'd be being uncomfortable with myself, which would be pretty damn awkward" Blaine watched as the anger in Burt's face was replaced by amusement.

"Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about then. Unless you're planning on asking him out, in which case I'm going to have to get all "protective father" on you" Burt chuckled, but stopped when he realised that Blaine wasn't smiling, he was as red as a tomato and looking like he was about to run out of the house. "Well, well, Blaine. Are you interested in my son?"

Blaine looked up at Burt with fear in his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He nearly collapsed with relief when Kurt burst into the room, looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, I was cleaning up. Have you guys nearly finished- Wait. What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly, looking between his father and his new friend.

"Nothing's wrong, son. I was just talking to Blaine" Burt smirked, still slightly amused by Blaine's petrified expression.

"Are you sure? Because he looks like he's going to cry." Kurt sat down next to Blaine, who was staring at the floor, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Blaine jumped up, suddenly with a huge smile on his face again. "Yep, I'm great. Come on, Kurt, let's go and do some painting" he squeaked before clambering up the stairs.

Kurt shot a questioning look to his dad, who just shrugged, and then made his way up to his room. On his way, he was coming up with all sorts of possible things that his dad could have said to make Blaine react like that. The only one that he thought was a plausible was that Burt had told Blaine that Kurt was gay, and Blaine was disgusted and freaked out, but trying to act okay with it. Kurt suddenly became angry with Blaine, and stomped into his room, where Blaine was starting to open the paints that they needed for Kurt's room. Kurt glared at him and Blaine's expression was unreadable.

"Get out" Kurt snarled, and he saw the awkwardness leave Blaine's face, replaced by a look of pure confusion.

"W-What?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows so high that they nearly disappeared under his curly hair.

"You heard me. There's no point being a closeted homophobe. If you're freaked out by the fact I'm gay, just get out." Kurt spat out the last three words with as much anger as he could.

"Kurt, I don't care that you're gay, believe me" Blaine said calmly, closing his eyes and laughing once.

"Well why else would you act all weird as soon as my dad talks to you and I walk in the room. I've taken a lot of shit from homophobes and I'm not about to take any from you" Kurt screamed, pointing at Blaine.

"You're overreacting so much, Kurt. You don't even know what your dad was talking to me about!" Blaine said, raising his voice slightly, not wanting to be misunderstood this badly.

"Well, why don't you enlighten me. Tell me what the hell my dad said that made you so uncomfortable when I walked in the room. Come on, don't be shy!" Kurt shouted, taking a step closer to Blaine.

"I TOLD HIM THAT I WAS GAY TOO AND THEN I BASICALLY ADMITTED THAT I LIKE YOU. HAPPY?" Blaine screeched, before looking at Kurt and running as fast as he could out of the house, and by the time Kurt had ran after him, Blaine had slammed his front door shut.

Kurt sat down on his front porch and put his head in his hands and began to cry. How could he have been so _stupid. _He'd made up the whole idea of Blaine being homophobic in his head and blown everything out of control. And now he had lost the only friend he would probably have in this hellhole of a town, and lost the only potential boyfriend he'd ever have. He sat on the porch until his dad came outside and told him to come inside. He refused to talk to his dad, even when they sat down a couple of hours later for dinner. After eating, Kurt went upstairs, opened the window in his unpainted room as far as it would go and sat with his legs dangling out into the cool air. He watched the sky change colours as he watched the world go by. He loved to do this. Ever since he was little and the kids at school would bully him, he and his mother would sit in their garden together, not talking, just watching. Every once in a while, his gaze would flicker to the garden where last night, he had watched a carefree Blaine running around the garden. _Blaine. _Kurt thought about how he ruined his friendship with Blaine before it had even really begun.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

The next day, Kurt decided to just get on with life as he usually did whenever something got him down. He apologised to his father about ignoring him the night before, but made it clear that he didn't want to talk about what actually went on. Burt knew that when Kurt's mind was set on something, it was just about impossible to change it. Kurt threw on a t-shirt and his only pair of sweatpants which he saved for decorating. And as he wasn't trying to impress anyone any more, there was no point attempting to look good. He didn't even bother doing his hair as he knew he'd probably get paint in it.

After painting for a few hours, Kurt was starting to feel a bit light-headed from the paint fumes, so he went out and sat in the garden on his own; his dad had gone out straight after breakfast to check out the tyre shop he'd bought. Kurt was just about to sit down on the grass when he realised that now would be a perfect time to investigate the bottom of the garden. The garden at their old house had been relatively small and simple, so now having a garden that was big enough to explore. Although Kurt looked like the sort of person who stayed indoors and avoided nature, he loved being outdoors. As he walked further down the garden, he remembered seeing the treehouse from his window and decided to try and find it. He'd reached the start of the trees that concealed everything beyond the grass and he swore he could hear some sort of music. It got louder and louder until he was close enough to hear the end of a song someone was singing.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

Kurt then heard what sounded like someone blowing their nose and crying. Kurt felt himself well up because even that last part of the song was sung with so much emotion that he could feel the pain. Suddenly he saw the treehouse a few feet off the ground and his mind clicked. The treehouse wasn't in _his _garden... It was in Blaine's. And that was Blaine singing. Kurt froze. What the hell was he meant to do now? Did he run back to his house and ignore this, or did he get Blaine's attention?

_**A/N: Woo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to say a HUGE thankyou to anyone that's following/favourited this story and reviewed because I am literally my own worst critic so I will forever be thinking how much it sucks, so when I get positive feedback I turn into a flailing, happy mess. I love you all guys, thanks for reading!**_

_**-Erin**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice cracked slightly as he was on the verge of tears. He didn't get a reply at first so he decided to continue "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I made it all up in my head and... Well, I really don't want to talk about this when we're not face to face" When Kurt still didn't get an answer he tried one last thing to try and coax Blaine down. "Fine, I'll go. I understand. I'd hate me too after what I did"

Suddenly he heard some shuffling and then a rope ladder was thrown out of one of the windows that was over Kurt's garden. Kurt looked slightly anxious at having to climb the flimsy-looking ladder. He debated whether he should climb it, and in the end he chose the option that might get him his friend back. He slowly climbed up, his foot slipping a couple of times. He swung his leg over into the treehouse and carefully stepped in. As soon as he

was in, he saw Blaine. He was sitting next to a guitar and his eyes were red and puffy as he looked up at Kurt.

"Blaine..." Kurt started, before he gave up talking and went over to Blaine and engulfed him in a hug. Neither of them said anything, they just hugged each other and let the tears flow. Kurt knew in that moment that he would never hurt Blaine again. Even if they never became anything more than friends, he would always be there for him. He had no idea why. He hadn't known this boy for much more than a day, but there was just something about him that drew him in.

* * *

"So..." Kurt started, standing up and stretching after who knows how long him and Blaine had been sat together, holding each other.

"'So' what?" Blaine smirked.

"I-I... I just...This is a nice treehouse you've got here" Kurt said, chickening out of what he really wanted to say.

He cringed and then looked back at Blaine, who despite his eyes still being a tad puffy, was trying to hold back laughter, but Kurt could tell that Blaine didn't have a very good poker face. When Blaine saw Kurt, he couldn't hold it in and started laughing into his hands. Kurt frowned a little.

"What?" Kurt snapped, instantly thinking he shouldn't be getting annoyed.

"I...I mean... We were just sat here for God knows how long being all emotional and tense and then you come out with_ that"_ Blaine managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Kurt felt his mouth twitch a bit which turned into a grin "Okay, okay. I didn't know what I was meant to say though" Kurt sighed, walking over to one of the windows and sitting facing Blaine.

"We're okay now though, right?" Blaine asked, a hint of worry flashing over his face.

"Yes, of course we are." Kurt walked back over and sat cross-legged in front of Blaine "Look, I am so sorry about what happened. You have to understand that I've never even met anyone who's gay before, so I didn't expect that _that_ was the reason you were acting weird; I just made this thing up in my head and for some reason I decided it was true and flipped out and I shouldn't have because I like you too and I've probably ruined everyth-"

"Wait a second" Blaine interrupted, his brows furrowing. "You like me too?"

Kurt's eyes widened in fear of what he had just admitted but then he smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since you helped me with that box. I didn't know if you were gay or not so I didn't say anything. Why do you think I wore that outfit yesterday for painting?" Kurt laughed.

"You did that to see if I was gay?" Blaine snorted.

"Sure did. As you can see from what I'm wearing today, skinny jeans and a too-tight top and not my usual decorating attire" Kurt said, gesturing to his sweatpants.

"Anyway, back to my point... You like me?" Blaine asked again.

"Yes. I like you, Blaine."

"Well then. Kurt Hummel, will you accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?" Blaine asked, his smile so wide that it illuminated the room.

"No" Kurt said sarcastically "I have stuff to do" Blaine hit him playfully on the chest "Hey! That's no way to treat somebody you just asked on a date"

"I'm sorry. So seriously, what do you say? You, me and my amazing cooking skills. Tomorrow night, my house at 6pm?"

"It's a date" Kurt smiled.

* * *

When Blaine and Kurt had finally said goodbye, they agreed to not see each other until their date, and therefore exchanged numbers so they could keep in contact. After practically dancing his way back to the house, he was surprised to see that pretty much all the boxes in the kitchen were gone and that everything was unpacked.

"Um... Hello?" Kurt shouted into the seemingly empty house.

"Hey, Kurt! Where have you been?" Burt asked, appearing from the sitting room, where everything was also unpacked.

"Oh, I was... just wandering around the garden" Kurt replied, avoiding his dad's gaze but not being able to hide the smile on his face.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" Burt laughed "Come on, spill"

"Well...I sorta have a date tomorrow night"

"Kurt, who could you have possibly met when walking around the back yard? A wood nymph?" Suddenly, Burt's mind clicked things together. "It's Blaine, isn't it?" Kurt nodded "But I thought you guys had some huge argument, unless the yelling and screaming yesterday was in my head"

"We sorted it out. It was one massive misunderstanding on my part, I apologised, he asked me out. That's about it really" Kurt sighed, still smiling.

"'That's about it'" Burt chuckled "Son, I know this is a big deal for you. But I just want you to know that I want to speak to Blaine before this date, ok?" Burt turned serious.

"I-I... But dad, the dates at his house so it's not as if we're going out and you need to set rules or anythin-" Kurt whined.

"It doesn't matter, a date is a date. I'm going to talk to Blaine, end of story"

Kurt sighed, there was no point arguing his dad when it came to serious things like like this. "Fine, I guess."

Burt nodded before heading back into the sitting room to watch whatever game was on. Kurt waited until he was sure his dad was gone before pulling out his phone to text Blaine; he knew that his dad would get at him for pre-warning Blaine.

**To Blaine**

**my dad wants to talk to you before the date, just thought I'd warn you ;)**

Kurt's finger hovered over the '**x**' before he decided that he didn't want to come across as too forward, and sent the text.

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt walk back into his house before he climbed down the ladder back down into his own garden. He resisted the urge to squeal like a girl when he realised that he had his first date tomorrow. When he got back into his house, the first person who saw him was his brother, Cooper.

"What _were_ you doing in that treehouse, Squirt? You sure seem happy" Cooper questioned, taking a sip of his coffee while he sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Blaine snapped out of his trance and pulled a face at what his brother was suggesting. "Ew, Coop. _Nothing_ like that. I was just-" Blaine stopped and looked around the kitchen. "Are mom and dad here?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Cooper looked suspiciously at his brother

"I just need to tell you all something..." Blaine started, beginning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Blaine, you already came out like 3 years ago, remember? What's so important that we need to have a family meeting?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and scoffed "Mom? Dad? Can you come in the kitchen for a minute?" Blaine shouted, then he turned back to Cooper "Technically, this isn't a family meeting. I mean, Lucy's staying with us and I'm not getting her to join"

A few seconds later, Blaine's parents, Michael and Maria, walked into the kitchen where their two sons were sitting, looking slightly apprehensive.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Maria asked, laying a hand over his.

"Nothing's wrong, mom. The total opposite actually. I... I have a date tomorrow" Blaine said, turning red and looking at his shoes.

Maria squealed and wrapped her arms around her son, while Cooper and Michael patted him on the back happily.

"It's about time, son. You'd better treat the guy nice" Michael chuckled

"Who is it? Is it that Sebastian from school?" Maria asked, causing Blaine and Cooper to look at each other and laugh.

"Mom, Sebastian's an ass." Cooper said, looking at Blaine who nodded.

"Cooper, there's no need to be rude. He seemed nice enough when we met him after the last Warblers concert. He's your friend, isn't he Blaine?" Maria asked, moving back to stand with her husband.

Blaine snorted "No way. Cooper's right. Sebastian is just awful. Anyway, his name is Kurt and he lives next door. He's so amazing even though I've only known him for a few days. I'm going to cook him dinner here tomorrow night, so you're all going to need to leave because I can't have you embarrassing me so much he never wants to see me again" Blaine teased.

"Us? Embarrass you? You wound me, little brother" Cooper gasped in mock hurt.

As the family laughed together, Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket and he couldn't help but give a dopey grin when he saw it was from the boy they were talking about: Kurt.

**From Kurt**

**my dad wants to talk to you before the date, just thought I'd warn you ;)**

Blaine instantly felt nervous. The last time he'd spoken to Burt, he'd made a complete idiot of himself. And Burt had said that Blaine shouldn't feel worried _unless_ he was going to ask Kurt out. This was not going to go well. He tapped out a quick reply and ignored his hands shaking slightly.

"Are you okay, son?" Michael asked, and Blaine looked up to see the concerned faces of his family.

"Yeah, I-I just..." Blaine thought about whether he should tell his parents, and decided that it wouldn't hurt. "Kurt just texted me to tell me that his dad wants to speak to me before our date. And I'm scared" Blaine laughed once.

He watched his family look at each other before his father nodded and his mom and Cooper left the room.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, wondering why two thirds of his family had left the room.

"Well, as me and your brother are the only ones who have had the father/boyfriend talks and Coop will probably overdo it and scare you for a joke. I'll tell you how it is. Is it actually scary? Hell yes. When I spoke to your grandpa for the first time, he warned me that if I ever hurt your mom that I would have to sleep with one eye open" Michael laughed at the memory, but stopped when he saw Blaine's eyes widen and his face go pale "But, most of all, he'll probably just want to make sure that you're going to take care of Kurt, which I'm sure you will. And if you don't then you'll have me on your case too." Michael winked. "In all seriousness though, Blaine, I'm glad you've found someone. I know that you're the sort of person who wants to wait for someone special, and the way your entire face lit up when he texted you, I'm just so glad that you've found someone that can make you do that"

Blaine couldn't help but smile and feel himself well up. His dad had never said anything like that to him before. "Thanks, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Son. You can go up to your room now and text this Kurt like I know you're dying to"

Blaine grinned and started to walk towards the stairs when his father called him back.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Blaine peered back around into the kitchen "Tell Kurt that I want to speak to him sometime tomorrow too"

* * *

To say that Kurt was freaking out would be an understatement. He was pacing around his room, each time stopping to look at his closet to see if anything jumped out at him to wear. Usually he had no trouble at all in finding an outfit that looked amazing; that was his _thing. _But this afternoon, it was as if any and all knowledge of fashion had evaporated from his brain. Admittedly, when he had text Blaine to tell him that his father wanted to speak to him, he couldn't help but laugh and find the whole thing funny, however when Blaine told him that his father wanted to talk to Kurt too, he felt sick. This was his first ever date, thus he'd never had to meet a date or boyfriend's parents before. What did he say? What did he wear? Were Blaine's family accepting of him or was Blaine's dad going to tell him he's an abomination to the human race? He had no idea at all what to do. Glancing at the time on his phone, he realised that he had less than 2 hours until Blaine would be knocking on his door. He scrolled down his contacts on his phone until he reached the name of the only person who could help him. He pressed the call button and waited until they picked up.

"_**Kurt?"**_

"Hey Mercedes!"

"_**What are you calling me for? I thought you had a hot date tonight"**_ Mercedes giggled.

"Oh, I do" Kurt laughed, Mercedes seemed to have a calming effect on him that only best friends had. "I just... Are you at home?"

"_**I sure am, why?"**_ Mercedes asked, warily.

"Can I Skype you? I'm having a major fashion crisis and you're the only person I can trust to give me an honest opinion."

"_**Sure, I'm logging on now. See you in a minute!" **_

"Ok, bye!"

Kurt hung up and opened up his laptop, typing in his password and calling Mercedes. He couldn't help but smile warmly when his best friend's face appeared on his screen. Although it had only been just under a week since he saw her, he still missed her like hell.

"What?" Mercedes asked

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and laughed to himself "Nothing, I was just thinking about how I miss you"

"Aw! Sweetie, I miss you too!" Mercedes exclaimed, followed by a sigh.

"Anyway, I promise we can catch up soon, but right now I _really_ need your help." Kurt groaned, standing up and walking over to his closet.

"Ok, shoot"

"Right, all thoughts of fashion have pretty much gone from my head. I'm also meeting my date's dad and I have no idea whether he's nice or not. So do I go for traditional Kurt Hummel or toned-down Kurt Hummel?" Kurt watched while Mercedes tapped her lip and thought about it.

"I think... I think you should keep the clothes relatively simple but then maybe some accessories that scream ' the fabulous Kurt Hummel'?"

"Oh my God, Mercedes. Why didn't I even think about that. See what I mean? I can even think straight. Any suggestions of exact clothes?"

"What about that outfit you wore the last Black Friday? That was pretty simple because you didn't want to ruin any of your good clothes pushing through people" They both laughed at the memory while Kurt rushed into his closet and pulled out the long-sleeved white button-up shirt, the dark blue jeans and the grey waistcoat. He was considering kissing the screen because of how thankful he was for Mercedes' help.

Kurt squealed "This is perfect! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you! Yes, I'll wear my zebra head broach too."

"No problem at all. I'm here for you anytime. Now, I think you should stop talking to me and start getting yourself ready because I know it'll take you about an hour to do your hair to perfection" Mercedes rolled her eyes which made Kurt laugh.

"You know me so well!" Kurt laughed "As I said, I promise we'll catch up soon, I love you so much, sweetie"

"I love ya too, Kurt" Mercedes sighed and Kurt hit the 'end call' button.

Kurt shut his laptop and quickly changed into the outfit and sat down at his dresser, starting on his hair. He was still super nervous and was planning on how he would introduce himself and what he would talk about and whether Blaine's dad would kill him and discard the body so that nobody would ever find him. Kurt snorted at his own stupidity. In reality, Kurt knew that the worst that could happen was that Blaine's dad called him names, which Kurt was a professional at ignoring, thanks to the homophobes he'd had to deal with in the past. When he thought about it though, Blaine wouldn't agree to his dad meeting Kurt if there was any possibility of him being an asshole. He shook all the bad thoughts out of his head and concentrated on thinking about how good tonight was going to be. He'd never had anyone show any interest in him before, never mind someone cooking him a romantic meal.

About an hour later, Kurt was sat in the living room, practically bouncing in his seat. From the nerves or excitement? Probably a lot of both. Burt, who was trying to watch the tv, looked over to his son and chuckled.

"Bud, you ok?" Burt asked, watching as Kurt immediately stopped bouncing and then went to playing with his hands.

"I-uh Y-Yeah, of course I am, dad." Kurt stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, sure looks like it. What time is Blaine due around here?"

Kurt checked the time on his phone and had to stop himself from collapsing into the sofa or running away. "In about 2 minutes" Kurt squeaked, before taking a deep breath, composing himself and looking sternly at his father. "Dad, please don't scare Blaine off when you speak to him. I like him"

"Oh, I already know exactly what I'm going to say to him, don't you worry" Burt smirked, grinning at his son wickedly.

Kurt groaned "That's not what I asked. Oh God, you're going to show him your collection of dangerous tools, aren't you?" He put his head into his hands

"No, I'm not" Burt laughed and Kurt visibly relaxed until Burt spoken again "Not yet anyway, that is reserved for a later date"

While Burt was chuckling at his son, the doorbell rang and Kurt shot up and ran to the door. When he opened the door, he was met by a very nervous looking, but at the same time completely and utterly gorgeous, Blaine, who attempted to smile.

"Hey" Kurt smiled warmly, all anxiety evaporating from his body for the time being. "You look really great"

Blaine scoffed then, looking a little less tense. "I look like nothing compared to you, you look amazing, Kurt" Blaine gushed, pulling Kurt into a quick hug.

"Ah, Blaine. It's nice to see you again" Burt announced, making his way into the hallway and holding out his hand for Blaine, who shot away from Kurt, to shake.

"You too, B-, Sir" Blaine replied, shaking Burt's hand briefly before releasing it.

Burt jerked his head the direction of the kitchen and Blaine nodded before shooting a glance at Kurt and following Burt into the kitchen, where Burt shut the door behind them. Kurt used those few precious minutes to try and compose himself. In his opinion, Blaine had been pretty calm compared to what Kurt was going to be like.

_**A/N – Woo. Hope you enjoyed it! I know the storyline's pretty sucky but apparently some of you love it so for that I am super grateful! Thankyouthankyouthankyou for the reviews and putting this on your alerts because seriously every time I get an email saying that someone has alerted this story, I resist the urge to squeal (unless I'm at home, in which case I do squeal.)**_

_**A big thankyou to Rhiannon, who taught me how to put page breaks in and made me feel stupid that I didn't know how to in the first place.**_

_**-Erin **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N – This chapter is dedicated to the Curious Foursome because they asked me to and I love them. 3**_

"So, Blaine. I guess you know what I want to talk to you about." Burt sighed, never taking his eyes off Blaine, so he could judge every reaction.

Blaine nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a squeak.

"Now, Kurt thinks I'm going to threaten to murder you with a wrench or something if you hurt him, but that isn't who I am. Of course, if you _do_ hurt him, then I will _not_ be happy to say the least. Get it?" Burt asked

"I- Yes. I like Kurt, I don't want to see him get hurt. I've already seen him angry and upset and I _never_ want that to happen again." Blaine replied sincerely

"And you're not going to pressure my son into anything?"

"No!" Blaine just about shouted "Of course not! I just... Can I be honest with you Bur-, Sir?" Blaine said, looking at his hands.

"It's Burt, bud. And sure, as long as it's not something that's going to make me regret being nice to you"

"Ok, it's just... I've never..." Blaine trailed off, gesturing his hands as if willing them to make him think of the right words "...done anything like _that. _That's not who I am. Call me old-fashioned but I'm more of a wait-for-the-right-time-and-person guy."

Burt was silent for a few seconds and Blaine automatically regretting bringing that up.

"You know what, Blaine? I'm starting to think that you're probably a great match for Kurt" Burt grinned, watching Blaine relax and start to laugh.

"I hope I am, Burt. I really hope I am" Blaine sighed, before straightening up. "I haven't ever met anyone like your son, and I plan on staying with him for as long as he'll have me"

"I like the sound of that, kid. Now, I know Kurt's super nervous about meeting your dad so you should get going before he explodes. Just before you do go though, I know one thing Kurt's really scared about is if you're family is accepting of who you are..." Burt trailed off, watching for Blaine's reaction.

Blaine looked confused for a split second before realisation flashed across his eyes and he smiled. "You mean, if they're okay with me being gay?" Burt nodded "Oh yeah, they're awesome. They've been going on for ages about how I should have had a boyfriend by now" Blaine laughed, and saw any uneasiness fade away from Burt's face.

"Well that's good, now go and take my son on the best date ever" Burt chuckled and patted Blaine on the back as Blaine stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Kurt asked as soon as they had stepped out of the front door.

"No." Blaine replied simply.

Kurt looked hurt and started to get angry. "Oh thanks very much, Blaine. Nice to know what a gr-"

"You look _beautiful_, not 'alright'" Blaine interrupted, watching as Kurt turned bright red and looked away. "Right, are you ready?" Blaine asked as they reached the door to Blaine's house.

"Nope, but I'm here now so let's do this" Kurt laughed nervously, wanting so badly to just hold Blaine's hand for support.

Blaine laughed and opened the door to his house. Kurt was shocked, in a good way, at how nice Blaine's house looked. It made Kurt feel like his house was a complete sty. He scrunched up his face thinking about how Blaine must have felt disgusted being at his house. Blaine noticed the look on Kurt's face and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked nervously, laying a hand on Kurt's forearm.

"It's just.. your house is so lovely and clean and mine looks like a tornado has hit it and I'm really embarrassed that you had to see it." Kurt looked up shyly at Blaine, who looked as though he was trying not to laugh, and blushed again "I'm sorry. I'll shut up now"

"You don't honestly think that I'd judge you on your house, do you? You moved in like a few days ago, it's not meant to look like my house yet. You seriously had me worried, I thought you were going to say that you weren't sure about tonigh-"

"Hey, Squirt! Is this Kurt? Oh well would you look at that, it rhymes. Squirt and Kurt. It's destiny" Cooper appeared in the hallway and Blaine dropped his head and internally facepalmed.

"Oh my God. Coop shut up, I thought you'd already gone" Blaine hinted, looking up at his brother and glaring "And yes, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper Anderson, whose favourite past-time is making fun of me"

Kurt laughed as he shook Cooper's hand, and then looked at Blaine who still looked pretty pissed.

"Blaine, don't worry, it's fine. It was nice to meet you Cooper" Kurt smiled, waving to said man, who was opening the door and beginning to head out of it.

"You too, Kurt! Oh, use protection!" Cooper shouted before running out of the door and closing it, leaving Kurt amused and Blaine bright red from embarrassment and anger.

Blaine took a deep breath before composing himself and turning to Kurt.

"I am _so_ sorry, Kurt. I swear that he didn't mean anything by that last thing, I don't even know why he said it. That's not my intention at all, and you're probably going to run out of that door and it's all his fault. I just really hop you realis-" For the second time in a matter of minutes, Blaine was cut off, this time by Kurt's hand over his mouth.

"Jeez, Blaine. Shut _up_." Kurt giggled, removing his hand from Blaine's mouth. "It's fine, I get it. He's your brother, I'm pretty sure that humiliating you is part of his job description" Blaine instantly relaxed, glad that his brother hadn't scared him off.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want him to have ruined this date" Blaine put a tentative hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked into his eyes "I don't want to mess this up with you"

Kurt almost gasped at the intensity in Blaine's eyes with that comment, it was as if they were on fire. They stood like that for who knows how long, blue staring into honey, until they heard a throat clearing and they were pulled out of their trance.

"H-Hi" Kurt stuttered, feeling as though his heart going to fall out of his mouth any second. "I'm K-Kurt. Kurt Hummel" Kurt held out a trembling hand towards Mr Anderson, who shook it and smiled warmly.

"Don't look so scared. It's great to meet you, Kurt. I'm Michael Anderson" Michael beamed, shooting Kurt a huge smile that reminded him of Blaine.

Michael put his arm around Blaine and ruffled his hair, gaining a groan from said boy. "I'm just happy that Blaine here has found someone that he thinks is special enough. You should feel honoured, Blaine is a tough person to please"

Kurt tilted his head and looked at Blaine, who had his eyes closed and was shaking his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well, in that case I definitely do feel honoured" Kurt said, grinning at Mr Anderson.

Michael chuckled before releasing his son, whispering something in his ear, to which Blaine responded with a nod and looked at Kurt and mouthed 'I'll be back in a minute' before running up the staircase, leaving Kurt and Michael stood awkwardly in silence. Kurt rocked back and forth on his heels, wringing his hands.

"Kurt?" Michael announced, making Kurt stop rocking and look up at the man of whom he was currently terrified. "There's no reason to be scared of me. I just wanted to tell you that Blaine doesn't trust just anyone, and the fact that he's probably told you more than he's told anyone before, so you should just know that you are already so special to him. Take care of him. I'm not going to threaten you, because you look like the sort of person that would never intentionally hurt someone, and also you look like you could kick some serious ass if you needed to" Michael chuckled and Kurt laughed along with him, he had a feeling that he would get on well with Blaine's dad.

"That's true" Kurt shrugged jokingly, before turning serious. "And I understand completely, I have no plan to ever hurt Blaine. Even if we don't end up 'together', Blaine is still probably one of the best friends I'll ever have the pleasure of having" Kurt sighed, realising the truth in what he was saying.

"That's good to hear. Now, I believe that I have been ordered to leave now by a certain curly haired son of mine, so I shall do as I'm told. I'll see you soon, Kurt, I'm sure that Blaine's mom, her name is Maria, is dying to meet you. She'll probably be jealous that me and Cooper already have" Michael winked, before calling Blaine from upstairs and leaving the house.

Blaine practically sprinted down the stairs and came to a stop in front of Kurt, checking that Kurt wasn't upset or petrified or anything. He had no idea whether his good was going to be the good or bad cop in his protective father conversation with Kurt. When Kurt assured him that he was absolutely fine, Blaine silently led him into the Anderson's kitchen. Kurt gasped as he took in the room that Blaine had clearly taken all day to get ready. There was a table for two set up with candles illuminating it, and two roses in a beautiful vase. Kurt had always believed that candlelit dinners were incredibly cliché and tacky, but now, seeing it all in front of him, knowing that Blaine had done this especially for him... It was unreal. And very, _very_ romantic. Suddenly, he was hit by the smell of the most delicious food ever, and when he turned around, Blaine was carrying the plates of said tasty-smelling food to the table, placing them carefully down before walking over to where Kurt was still stood in awe.

"You did all of this?" Kurt whispered, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine nodded proudly "Yeah. I mean, my mom helped me a bit with the food but everything else was just me. I'm hoping that your expression means you like it, or else I'm going to be really bummed"

"Blaine, it's amazing. _You're_ amazing" Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine into a hug.

Blaine couldn't help but breathe in the scent that was so typically Kurt when his head was on Kurt's shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to just kiss Kurt there and then; he knew that Kurt was most definitely the person that he wanted to have his first kiss with, there was no doubt at all. Reluctantly, he pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes, that were sparkling blue.

"Dinner?" Blaine asked, jerking his head in the direction of the table.

"Dinner" Kurt agreed, unwinding his arms from around Blaine and following him to the table, where Blaine pulled out the chair and Kurt sat down, not even bothering to attempt to hide his blush.

They spent the meal not speaking much, but stealing glances at each other every few minutes. Kurt was pleasantly surprised at how good the food was, and when he had finished eating, he went to watching Blaine finish his own plate. Kurt was sure that he could just watch Blaine being Blaine forever. Even the way he ate was mesmerising to him. He was also pretty sure that Blaine would look adorable when he was sleeping. _Woah,_ Kurt thought, _where the hell did that come from? Nice going, Kurt. Think creepy thoughts about someone on your first date why don't you. _Kurt shook his head and smiled when he saw that Blaine was finished and was smiling at him, looking completely and totally happy.

"I take it that my food gets the Kurt Hummel approval, then?" Blaine teased.

"Oh my God, yes. Yes it does, that was delicious" Kurt gushed.

"Well then, as my dessert skills are better than normal cooking, you should be prepared for an amazing dessert course" Blaine grinned "We can either eat it here or we can go into the sitting room, if you'd like and watch a movie or something"

"That sounds great" Kurt sighed.

"That didn't really answer my question, Kurt" Blaine laughed

"Oh, right, sorry. The dessert and movie sounds perfect"

Blaine grabbed the chocolate brownies and ice cream that he'd made, (he was amazingly proud of himself of the ice cream) and led Kurt into the sitting room, where Kurt was once again in awe of how beautiful Blaine's house was. Blaine ran upstairs to fetch blankets and some dvds and when he came back, Kurt was studying the wall that was covered in pictures of the Andersons, from all ages. He set down the blankets and dvds and walked over to stand next to Kurt, so close that their hands brushed against each other. Kurt looked to Blaine and smiled, before slowly entwining his fingers with Blaine's.

_Oh my God, Kurt is holding my hand_, Blaine thought excitedly, trying to keep his face from going into the biggest and cheesiest grin ever. This was the first time this had ever happened and he couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine. Sure, he'd hugged other people, Kurt included, but there was just something about the simpleness and intimacy of hand-holding that made him feel as though he could do anything as long as Kurt was by his side.

They decided on watching a rom-com that both of them had probably watched before. Neither of them were too focused on the movie though. Blaine was marvelling in the fact that Kurt had gradually shuffled closer to him in the first few minutes of the movie until he was lying with his head on Blaine's chest. And Kurt was taking too much notice of the fact that Blaine had one of his arms lying flush against Kurt's side, his thumb gently stroking Kurt's hip. It was so relaxing that Kurt soon fell asleep, not even half an hour into the movie. Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt's breathing become heavier, and turned off the television from the remote and snuggled down, before letting himself fall into the most peaceful and comfortable sleep he'd ever had.

* * *

When Blaine woke up in his room, nothing was out of the ordinary, which seemed fine at first. The as he actually woke up, he remembered the events from the previous night, which suggested that he should have an aching neck and be sleeping on the couch... With Kurt.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, hearing the faint noise of people talking downstairs in the kitchen, but ignoring it and going into the bathroom, throwing off his clothes into a pile and stepping into the shower, turning on the water and letting it run across his skin. His mind wandered to the previous night; it was perfect. As Blaine tipped out the shampoo and started rubbing it into his hair, all he could think of was how great Kurt's hair smelled when it was only inches away from him and how soft Kurt's skin felt, even just through the material of his shirt. Blaine felt his hand instinctively move from his hair, down past his abdomen and then his fingers were clasped around his now half-hard cock. He imagined how soft Kurt's skin would feel if he ran his lips and teeth across it. The he began to imagine how Kurt's hand would feel on his own cock as he started to move his own hand. Blaine let out a loud moan and quickened the pace until he was fighting to keep himself from screaming out in pleasure. He moved his hand a few more times before he was moaning embarrassingly loudly and coming in streams over his hand and stomach. He pumped a couple more times as he came down from his orgasm, his breathing starting to become more even as his eyesight became more focused.

Quickly rinsing his hair and body, Blaine suddenly felt ashamed. He'd never really... masturbated before. It was never something that he'd seen a point in when he'd never found anyone 'sexy'. He'd obviously watched (or at least attempted to watch) porn, but it had made him feel insanely uncomfortable so he'd never watched far enough into it to actually get turned on. Only one thing was ringing in his thoughts at this moment: how the hell was he meant to face Kurt ever again?

When he eventually built up enough courage to make his way to his room and get dressed, he took a few deep breaths before starting down the stairs. Because of his nervousness after what he'd just done, he'd completely forgotten about the whole 'where the hell did Kurt go' scenario, which considering what he had just done was quite the achievement. As he got closer to the chattering in the kitchen, Blaine suddenly realised that there was an extra voice mingled in with the ones that he was used to hearing. When he walked into the room and look towards the dining room table, there was an extra person, with familiar chestnut hair, sat down with his family. _**Oh God**_, Blaine thought, _**Oh shit. No way is this happening. I can't walk over there. Oh, now Coop's looking at me and oh my God Kurt's going to turn around any second no-**_

"Morning, Blaine!" Kurt smiled, taking a sip of his coffee and placing the cup back down on the table.

"Um... Wha-... I...I. I mean, morning Kurt" Blaine stuttered, trying to avoid Kurt's eyes and settling for looking at his brother, which was a bad idea. Cooper was sat with a huge smirk on his face and obviously trying not to burst into laughter at Blaine's reaction. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that Cooper could tell exactly what Blaine had just done.

"How did you sleep?" Kurt asked, tilting his head in confusion at how Blaine was acting.

"Good." Blaine replied, running a shaky hand through his still damp hair. "You?"

"Same"

There was an awkward silence as Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other, Blaine's parents looking at each other with confused looks on their faces. Cooper then coughed, pushing his chair out from under the table, noisily, and got up.

"Well as much as I would love to watch the two lovebirds stare at each other for a few hours, I've got to take Lucy back to Aunt Ellie's" Cooper announced, Blaine and Kurt both turning bright red and Lucy crossing her arms and pouting.

"But Coooooper, I wanna stay here and play with Kurt because he's pretty and said that he'll make me look like a princess and that's better than going home" Lucy whined, looing at Cooper with huge, pleading eyes.

"Nope, maybe next time you come to visit you can play with Kurt. Now go with Uncle Michael and Aunt Maria and get your stuff together" Cooper laughed, watching as his mom and dad got up and led Maria out of the room, before following them. However before he'd left the room, he turned around to Blaine and Kurt and said: "Oh, Blaine, if you want to jerk off to your boyfriend, make sure he's not in the house" before winking and speedily moving away form the kitchen, leaving Blaine spluttering to himself.

"I-I... Kurt, I wasn't... doing... _that._ I mean, not that you're not attractive enough for m-me to do...that but I-I just...I-"

Blaine was silenced by Kurt pressing his hand over Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, waiting until he looked into his eyes. "Shut up"

The two of them laughed before Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"What even happened last night because I'm pretty sure we fell asleep on the couch..." Blaine asked.

"Oh, well your family got back and it woke me up so they told me I could stay because it was pretty late, and then we half woke you up and managed to get you into your room – which is really adorable by the way – and then I slept on the couch" Kurt giggled, watching as Blaine blushed again.

"Oh, okay." Blaine breathed out, his blush from Cooper's comments starting to fade. "So, do you have to go back to your house now?"

Kurt glanced at the time on his phone "Well, I at least need to tell my dad where I was last night. He's probably just freaking out right now, but he hasn't rang me yet so he shouldn't be _too_ stressed out. Why'd you ask?"

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, looking away from Kurt. "I just wondered if you wanted to hang out, but I don't mind if you want to head home, I mean we _have_ spent nearly every single moment since you moved here together."

"Of course I want to hang out!" Kurt laughed, turning Blaine's face towards him. "I'll just need to go and let my dad know you didn't take me away and murder me, get changed and them I'm all yours. I wouldn't have spent all this time with you if I didn't want to, that's not who I am. I'll be back in a bit" Kurt smiled, before pulling Blaine into a tight hug and releasing him and leaving the house.

_**A/N – thanks for reading guys! Hope you're enjoying it. This is the second chapter in a few days so it may be a couple of weeks before you get the next one. I'll try not to abandon this one, I promise.**_

_**-Erin**_


End file.
